Of the Dwarves
by Old Tommy B
Summary: A history of the Dwarvish people, told in their own stories and legends. Chapter VII up.
1. Introduction

Author: Old Tommy B.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Everything above the word Introduction is out of story explanatory/introductory text. Those who are not interested in the (out of story) author's words would be quite right to skip this section and go straight to the bottom of the page.

This set of stories deals with the dwarves, and their legends among their own people. I have (and will) add elements which Tolkien himself did not include, but it is my goal in this work to avoid at all points any contradiction of his writing. I have for this purpose assumed that all information provided in LotR, The Hobbit, and the Silmarillion is accurate, and that all information in Lost Tales, Unfinished Tales, and the HoME series is accurate unless it contradicts the first 3 sources. I have treated Tolkien's Letters as matter of opinion, but have tried to stay loyal to his words there nonetheless.

It is my tentative hope to add new chapters every 2-3 weeks (I am a very deliberate author, so I tend to post slowly), and tell in this work the major events of Middle-Earth's history, as recorded by the dwarves. I also, however, would like to include events which the elves might not have recorded in their own tales, regarding the heroes, legends, etc. of the dwarven people.

Please leave a review if you read, if only so I know that you were here. Criticism is graciously accepted, but flames are not; if you don't like my work, fine, but please tell me how I could make it better.

Thank you.

I----------

Introduction

The stories which follow are taken from a book, known only from a single source, titled Of the Dwarves. This book is written in Westron, using the mode of Tengwar common to the end of the Third and beginning of the Fourth Age. However, there can be no doubt that it was produced by a dwarven hand, and under its title are recorded the words, "I, Ibaun, wrote this."

The stories (and there are many) which are told in this tome record the histories of the dwarves, from their race's creation to the heretofore unknown tale of Durin the Seventh and Last. Ibaun appears to be familiar with the elvish tales of the First Age, and of the Red Book of Westmarch as well; he references them, and does not often bother to write of what is already told in those tales. This may have been an effort on his part to save time; indeed, the entire book appears to have been written in haste, and is in some places barely legible. The author's familiarity with these sources, however, allows us to date the work to sometime early in the Fourth Age. It could not have been written much later, for the dwarves appear (from the writings of men of the time) to have all but vanished by about 600 F.A. for unknown reasons. It is possible that the later chapters of the book will allow for a more accurate dating, but only the beginning has thus far been translated. Chapters will be posted as soon as English language texts become available…

The author occasionally makes reference to the "present time." I have endeavored to leave the original writing style as little changed as possible, and so it would behoove the reader to remember that the "present time" is still the distant past, so far as we are concerned. Also, the dwarves occasionally use names unfamiliar to us. For example, there are passages throughout where Eru Illúvatar is named the "Great Over-Ruler." Again, I have chosen to leave the language unaltered.


	2. Of the Creation of the Dwarves

I: Of the Creation of the Dwarves

In the designs of Eru, the great Over-Ruler, there figured only two races: Elves, the Firstborn, and Men, the Followers. And it was appointed that the Valar, the Lords of the World, should await the arrival of the Firstborn, yet the time and place of their coming was not foretold. And so the Lords of the World waited, while long years came and went.

It came to pass that Aulë, who was ever foremost in the shaping and making of things, became impatient with this long waiting, which seemed to him interminable; for he desired to teach others of his work, and to share the joy he felt in creation, and the finding of things hidden. So it came into his heart to fashion a thinking peoples, to whom he should teach his love of making, and who would fashion things, even as he did, after their own manner.

Aulë determined to fashion his race after the style of the children of Illúvatar, who had not yet come to be in all of Eä. His knowledge of them was imperfect, but he formed in his mind a shape not unlike them, and yet with the mark of his ideas upon them; for the design which was in his mind was of a race strong and unyielding, so that they should withstand Melkor and not be swayed by his lies, and who would share his joy in the creation of new things. The people he thought to fashion would love the earth, and would be to mountains and caverns as shepherds are to their flocks, ever caring for that which is their charge.

So began the creation of the Dwarves; and the order of their making, and the material of their bodies, and the names which they were given are here recorded.

Aulë knew that the Valar were charged to await the coming of the Firstborn, and so did not wish the others of his kin to know of his desire, fearing their disapproval. So he left Valinor for Middle-Earth, desiring for his work to be secret. Aulë's first thought was to form his creations out of clay, and so he knelt down by a great river, which legend holds was the same water which was in later days called the Anduin, and there fashioned the first of the seven Fathers of the Dwarves.

And it chanced that Ulmo was in the waters there, and came to see what it was that Aulë labored at. But Aulë was so engrossed in his work that he did not notice the Lord of the Waters, until he spoke. And Ulmo said, "My friend, I can see that all your thought is bent on your work, yet I do not perceive its nature. What is it you fashion, here by my banks?" For Aulë's work was not yet full-wrought, and Ulmo did not recognize it as a thing in the shape of the Children of Illuvitar.

Then Aulë felt a sudden shame, and covered his work, saying, "It is but a trifle, friend, and not one worthy of your attention." To which Ulmo replied, "Yet my attention it has earned; will you not then let me see it?" And though Aulë did not wish to show his work, he would not deny his friend, and so handed him the half-finished creation of his thought.

Ulmo studied it, but still did not recognize it for what it was. And so he handed it back to Aulë, saying, "Your designs are hidden from me, it seems; yet I know your power and skill, and doubt not that this thing, though you name it a trifle, shall yet be of great value. Therefore, I put my blessing upon it, and leave you to your work." And with those words, Ulmo departed back to his ocean haunts.

Then Aulë quickly finished his work, and fled deep into the mountains, seeking a place far from the light of the stars in which to work his thought. And so he came to a great cavern, and there, deep under the mountains, he thought to be alone.

Aulë set his first work to dry, and then gave it thought. He desired to create more, but it came to his mind that of better things could his works be fashioned than rude clay. Moreover, he did not wish to go near the waters again while yet he labored at his project, for fear that Ulmo might come again, and this time guess nearer the truth. So Aulë secretly took all the things from his great work-house, and brought them to his hidden caverns. There, he took a block of granite that sat near his workbench, and taking up tools, he carved the second of the seven Fathers of the Dwarves.

He set this by his first work, and it seemed better to him, but still rude and unlovely compared to the beauteous vision of the Children of Illuvitar. So, taking up a rock of shear black marble, he fashioned the third of the seven Fathers of the Dwarves.

This he set by the others, and it seemed good, but it was in his heart to work finer still the vision which now burned in his mind's eye. He thought long and hard, pondering what rock he could use to convey his thought best, but ever he rejected them, one by one, until after many hours he determined that no stone was fit, but only worked and finished metal of the highest quality would suffice. Therefore, he fashioned of silver the fourth of the seven Fathers of the Dwarves, and his heart rejoiced at the beauty of his work. And even as he put the final polishing on his creation, it came into his heart to put a like work into gold; and so he fashioned the fifth of the seven Fathers of the Dwarves, even as the fourth sat still on his work table.

He set these two beside the others, and was filled with pride, and thought his work done. So, he went out from the cavern to rest under the stars, planning then to return and set about teaching his creations.

And as he wandered the lands of Middle-Earth, it chanced that he ventured up into the north of that land. Standing there, he heard from far off fell cries, and the twang of bowstrings. And though he knew not whether it was a foreboding only, or if in truth the sounds of Ossë and his hunt now carried to the very place where he stood, Aulë now perceived his pride, and was humbled. He returned to the cavern where he worked, and looking at his creations said, "Truly, I am come nearer my goal, and I may count these last two my greatest works yet. But beauty alone will not withstand the shadow which covers all lands save Valinor, and even the wisest may fall if he hath not also a measure of strength." With those words, Aulë returned to his forge, and from strongest steel did he fashion the sixth of the seven Fathers of the Dwarves.

He set this beside the others, and then he sat, examining each of them closely, ever thinking of the image in his heart. And after long thought, he spoke, saying, "This yet can be bettered, but it will need a substance yet unmade; strong, yet delicate, and of both great potency and great beauty." Therefore did Aulë labor long and hard, and after much effort did he create the metal which he sought; and it was the greatest metal ever to be, and has never again been produced by any, human, elf, dwarf, or Vala. And with this new substance did Aulë fashion the seventh and final Father of the Dwarves. But whereas he had with the first six fashioned each a twin in make, he was now greatly wearied, and had used all of the new metal on this one work. So, setting the last of his creations alone beside the others, he spoke, and said, "Now it is truly finished, and I shall never make another work greater than this." And with those words, Aulë fell into a deep sleep.

After long rest, Aulë awoke, and his slumber had refreshed him, so that he looked upon his creations with new joy. And he said, "Truly am I happy, for now I have before me a people to whom I may teach such things as they will learn." And then, by Aulë's power, the dwarves all began to move; but they did not know words nor craft, and they stood before Aulë, as if unsure what to do. And with glad heart did Aulë teach them the language which he had devised for them; and those words were like unto the dwarves themselves, for though the language was cumbrous, and full of sounds difficult for the tongue to master, yet it was also rich in its words, and is said to convey more of the thought of its user in its speaking than any language of elves or men; only the ents have words more expressive, and their language is beyond the ken of any save themselves.

But Aulë wondered, for the words he taught the dwarves stuck in their minds without fail; he had only to speak once, and instantly they perceived, and did not forget. "How could it be," he thought, "that my creations seem to know my mind, even as I speak it?"

Now Illuvitar had perceived the every thought of Aulë, and seen his every action, however secret he might have thought it. Yet he had waited, for reasons known only to the Great Over-Ruler himself, until this doubt began to grow in Aulë's mind; and then Eru came down, and he spoke even as is recorded by the elves. And their tale tells how Eru challenged Aulë, and showed him that the dwarves had no souls of their own, but were constructs controlled by Aulë's own thoughts and desires. And they tell how Aulë begged for pardon, and offered to destroy his own works; yet the Great Over-Ruler took the dwarves to be his own, and set in them souls like unto those which Aulë had envisioned for them. Then Illuvitar commanded that the dwarves be made to sleep until the coming of the elves, who were to be the Firstborn; but he granted to Aulë that he should first speak with them, and then go lay them down to rest where he would.

And Aulë spoke then to the dwarves, saying, "Now you must think me cruel, for you have come to life only to be laid in long sleep. Though this was not my intention, I will not say it was not my doing." Then the seventh of the Fathers of the Dwarves stood, and named Aulë Mahal, which in the tongue of the dwarves means Master; and it is thus that not even the greatest of dwarf-lords or kings have ever taken that title, for it is given to he before whom dwarves both great and small would bow low.

And the seventh of the Fathers of the Dwarves spoke, saying, "But for you, we would know no life, and be even now naught but rude elements lying in the earth, unknown and unloved. To you, Mahal, is all our love given, and your will shall ever be our only guide." Then he bowed down low, and all the other dwarves bowed likewise, and Aulë's heart was gladdened. And he named each of them in their tongue, but gave to them also other names, which are written here.

His first work, made in clay, he named Fergon, and his mate he named Brís. His second work, made in granite, he named Ergon, and his mate he named Frís. His third work, made in black marble, he named Bergon, and his mate he named Nís. And of these first three of his works were to come the three Lesser Houses of the Dwarves.

His fourth work, made in silver, he named Imbult, and his mate he named Hann. His fifth work, made in gold, he named Kimbult, and his mate he named Mann. His sixth work, made in strongest steel, he named Dimbult, and his mate he named Fann. And of these second three of his works were to come the three Greater Houses of the Dwarves.

And lastly Aulë named his seventh creation, made in the secret metal created only for this purpose, and he called him Durin, and Durin stood alone.

I----------

Next Chapter:

II: Of the Laying and Slumber of the Dwarves


	3. Of the Laying and Slumber of the Dwarves

II: Of the Laying and Slumber of the Dwarves

When it came time for Mahal to lay his creations to their sleep, he determined to set them far apart, so that the race would survive even if danger befell one of their beds. And he spoke to them as a group for the last time, saying, "Though I lay you each in a different place, and though the vast distances of this land shall lie between, I would have kinship and love between all of you, my creations. Therefore, when the time of your awakening comes, I would have you seek each other out across the distances which shall lie between you." And then he took each of the Fathers of the Dwarves, together with their mates, to their resting places.

He first took Fergon and his mate Brís, and brought them to the river where he had first fashioned them. And he said to them, "I shall lay you beside the banks where you were born, for the blessing of Ulmo is upon you, and a love for water shall ever be in your blood. Yet my domain will ever call to you, and then you shall go to the mountains in the east. And your home shall be in this land, between mountains and river, and you will not want for anything so long as the river is your friend." And Fergon looked to the west, and said, "There shall be our halls, safe under rock and stone." But Brís looked to the east, and said, "Yet far from rock and stone shall our hearts ever be." And Mahal named the country there Antabizar, which means "Middle-dale," and laid the two to rest in a shallow cave in the land which men call Ithillien.

Mahal then took Ergon and his mate Frís, and brought them to the west, where the mountains stretched out to the sea. And he said to them, "You shall live here, and work these peaks; for though they are poor in metals, they are rich in strong rock. Here you may delve halls that shall be remembered for many ages." But Ergon looked about with scorn, and spoke no word. And Frís spoke, saying, "Yet why do you deny us gold and silver? Why do you not gratify our desire for all material that we wish?" And Mahal answered, "I give you here work that shall last a thousand generations, and beauteous caverns hidden, waiting only for discovery and the love of conscious hands. Is that not enough?" And Ergon now looked at Mahal, but spoke to his wife, saying, "Peace, my love. What we lack, we shall find. And what we cannot find, we shall take." And these words troubled Mahal, but he did not give his concern voice. And Mahal named the land Olôr-daba, which is "Deep rock," but Ergon spoke, and named the land instead Hala-carnû, which is "Pettyhold." And Mahal was in doubt, but he laid the two to rest in the foothills of the White Mountains.

He then took Bergon and his mate Nís, and brought them deep into the south, where trackless deserts lie as far as mortal eyes can see in every direction. And in the midst of these sands stood a ridge of rocky mesas, barren and wind-swept. And Mahal said to them, "I set you here, in a land of dearth, yet never shall you thirst while his be your home, and more beautiful shall your work be, when set against this unloveliness!" Then he took them deep under the mesas, and Nís spoke in wonder, exclaiming, "Mayhaps my ears are deceived, but that sounds to be running water!" And Bergon said, "Strange are your ways, Mahal, but let it never be said that you do not love your children; for where there is water, there may be life as well, and we shall make dwellings here which will be ever to your glory, and to your honor!" And Mahal named the land Daba-nâla, which is "Rock-bed¹," and laid the two to rest deep in the country of the Haradrim, under the rocky outcroppings which they name Kezd-har, "Dwarf-hold," and will not go near to this day.

Then Mahal took Imbult and his mate Hann, together with Kimbult and his mate Mann, and brought them both west, to where stretched an unbroken line of mountains into the far northern wastes. And he said to them, "You I created as twins in my thought, and so I shall lay you near to one another. These mountains are filled with gold and silver, and these you shall work into things of beauty, for your gift with fine metals shall be great. And also you shall find copper here in abundance, and of this shall your first works be wrought, while yet your talents are in their infancy." And Imbult and Hann, and Kimbult and Mann all were glad in their hearts, and Kimbult spoke for all when he said, "We shall endeavor to be worthy of this gift you give to us. To you, Mahal, be all praises given." And Mahal smiled, for even then Kimbult's tongue was melodious, and a pleasure to hear. Then Mahal took Imbult and Hann to the south of the mountains, and brought them to a great cavern, which he named Tumunzahar, which is "Hollowbold." And he took Kimbult and Mann to the north of the Mountains, and brought them to a second cavern like unto the first in size and beauty, and named it Gabilgathol, which is "Great fortress." And he laid them each to rest, deep under the Blue Mountains.

Then he took Dimbult and his mate Fann, and brought them north and east, past a great forest where dark things prowled in the days before the sun, until they came to a vast ring of bald peaks, standing imposing on the flat landscape about them. And Mahal said, "In this land you shall live, in the face of any obstacle. For here you shall be secure, and none that go by land shall ever be able to assail you. Beneath these mountains are a wealth of iron copper, tin, and many other metals. And in time you shall learn to combine them into alloys of great value and worth." And Dimbult nodded, for already thoughts filled his mind; a great fortress, with the very mountains themselves for walls, and devious paths filled with cunning traps for the unwary invader. And Mahal named the land Olôr-kindik, which is "Deepsafe," and set the two to rest in the fastness of the Iron Hills.

And finally Mahal was left alone with Durin, and so spoke to him, saying, "Last I shall place you, final and greatest of all my creations. And I shall lay you here, in the same caverns where you were forged. Your first brothers are to your south, and your second brothers are to your north. Here at the center of all things shall you lie, and fashion your own great halls. And here there is gold, and silver, and iron, and gems beyond count. And also, the drippings of my forge as I labored have collected at the roots of these mountains, and you may find them to be of great value." And Durin replied, "I am not worthy to live in a cavern where one so great as you has spilt his sweat, but I shall endeavor in whatever way I can to make from this beginning a shadow of your excellence." And Mahal was pleased, and named the cavern Kazad-dûm, which is "Dwarrow-delf," and said to Durin, "Here may you lie in peace, until the coming of the Children of Illuvitar is brought to pass!" And so saying, he lay Durin to rest, deep under the three peaks of Barazinbar, Zirak-Zigil, and Bundushathûr.

And in these places the dwarves slept an age, while the world changed. The Firstborn came, and the Black Shadow was chained. The Lords of the West took many of the Firstborn back with them into the West, and brought them even to the uttermost end of the Great Sea. And it is said that at the same hour as those elves departed the lands of their birth, the dwarves awoke from their long slumber.

I----------

¹The suffix -nâla also denotes running water, as in "riverbed."

Next Chaper:

III: Of the Days of Labor, and the Discovery of Elves


	4. Of the Days of Labor, and the Discovery

Chapter III: Of the Days of Labor, and the Discovery of Elves.

When Durin awoke, all was dark. He rose, and felt rather than saw the cavern around him. Guided by this feeling, he made his way slowly to the entrance, and came out into the night. There he stood for long hours, transfixed by the sight of the stars above.

At length he stirred, and strode out to seek a thing which his mind did not know, but which his heart bid him find. And near to the place from whence he emerged was a clear pool, into which Durin gazed for long hours. And as he knelt at the waters edge, thoughts sprung into his mind unbidden, and he learned much of the nature of the things which surrounded him. When he looked away at last, his mind was set to his actions, and he went down into the woods at the base of the mountain. But before he went, he named the pool Kheled-zarâm, or "Mirror-mere," which legend thereafter held to be the pool in which Mahal cooled his creations while still they were hot from his furnaces, and to which Durin and those who followed in his line would ever go when they sought council in their hearts.

Gathering sticks and branches off the ground, Durin was able to collect from the forest a great amount of wood, and brought it back to the cavern in many loads. There, he built himself a great fire, and set about creating tools.

Now, when Durin had gone down to gather this wood, he had not been alone among the trees. Patrolling at the border of the woods, an Elvish tracker following the trail of a stag had seen Durin come, and was filled with fear, thinking him a servant of the Black Shadow. And he had gone to his lord, Orwë, and told of what he had seen. Orwë was troubled by this news, for his people were few in number, and had thought themselves safe living between the arms of the mountains, in the thick forests which his people loved. He therefore ordered his subjects to wait, and not go forth from their homes, while he with twelve of his finest hunters went to the edge of the woods. From there, they saw an orange light like flame coming from the cavern, and Orwë ordered that they lie in wait until the creature inside emerged, or until the light perished.

While they waited Durin worked long hours, making simple stone tools, using these to break into chunks of copper ore, heating these in his fire until the copper melted out, collecting and working the metal. In this way he fashioned for himself a massive axe with a single wide blade. And this, primitive and base though it would seem to modern eyes, was the first work of wrought metal made, save by the hands of the Lords of the West.

But the effort was long, and Durin fed his great fire the last of the fuel even as he finished his work. He therefore took his axe, and went out to gather more wood.

The Elves saw the fire diminish, and were near to going to investigate, when Durin emerged. Then Orwë and all his men stood as if struck dumb, for Durin seemed to them great and terrible, cast against the orange light, holding in his hands a weapon which flickered with that selfsame glow. And watching in silence, fearful to move, they saw him go down to the tree-line, not a hundred paces to their right. And still they watched, as Durin felled an oak six dars¹ high with three mighty blows.

Only one of the twelve, a hunter called by his people Agallo, kept his wits enough to fit an arrow to his bow, and would have loosed upon Durin had not Orwë stayed his hand. The lord of the Marlië² had piercing eyes, and saw Durin to be without hate or malice. Standing, he called, "Who are you, who wield strange weapons of fire, and fell grown trees like saplings?"

Then Durin looked, and for the first time gazed upon another race of speaking creature. Answering, he called, "I am a servant of Mahal, who made rock and stone, who delved the valleys and raised the mountains, and by whose hand I myself came to be." And then he fell silent, for he realized that he had understood the words of the elf, and had answered in the same tongue, though he had never before heard it spoken.

And while he pondered this, Agallo went to Orwë's ear, and whispered to his lord, saying, "Sire, I mistrust this thing. The Black Shadow is cunning, and this would not even be the most clever guise which one of his servants has taken." But Orwë stayed him, and said aloud to Durin, "I do not know this Mahal, nor do I know you who name yourself his creation, but I do not believe he and the Black Shadow are the same, nor that you are a servant of one so dark. Therefore, I would take you to my people, who now await my return, and there make you a guest, and learn more concerning you." And Durin bowed, answering, "Wise is he who can see past a stranger's face. I will come."

Durin was honored as a guest for that time, and if there was fear of him, so to was there great excitement among the Marlië at his coming. They fought for the honor to wait upon him, hoping that they might come up near to him, and mayhaps even speak to him. The Elves in that time and place delighted chiefly in new learning, and here was a being who was fresh and entirely unknown to them. And while he dined with Orwë, Durin related what he knew of how he came to be, and of what had transpired since he awoke. And at the conclusion of his tale, Durin raised up his copper axe, crying, "And this then, did I make by ways known only to myself among you, with which I might cleave wood or flesh! Behold, this weapon I name Uluzûstar the Firebrand, brought forth from the heart of the light which banishes darkness!" And every Elf, even the king himself, gasped as Durin spoke, for it seemed to them that his axe was become a living thing, writhing in the Dwarf's hands even as the light of torches danced upon it.

But in an instant, the moment had passed. And Durin held out Uluzûstar to the king with both hands, saying, "This I give to you, in honor of the kindness you have shown me as guest, and as token of friendship between your people and mine." Orwë took the axe with great solemnity, and said quietly, "Although you came here at my invitation, I allowed myself to mistrust you. The hunter Agallo has stood behind you since first you came, waiting with knife in hand should you prove false." He then raised his voice, and proclaimed, "Let it be known, then, that Durin who sits before us here has bested me, for he has shown both friendship and trust greater than I could answer. May Durin and his kin be ever honored and friends of the Marlië!" And as a great cheer went up from the assembled crowd, Durin turned, and saw Agallo behind him, his head bowed and his face red with sudden shame. Without a word, Durin took the stone knife which Agallo held in his hand. Studying it, he said to the elf, "This is a good blade. But, I could teach you how to fashion a better one, if you would wish me to." And Orwë, hearing these words, said, "Let Agallo go now with Durin, as representative of my people. Agallo, learn all that our esteemed friend would teach you, and show him moreover anything which he desires to know. Furthermore, I command that Durin and all who shall ever follow in his line be marked as allies, by whose side we shall ever stand at need." And Durin said in response, "As you say, so may it be. And I shall answer with the same vow, that I and my line shall ever know you as friends. But now, I must return to Kazad-dûm, and make there a fitting place for my kin, though I am alone there for present."

"Not alone," replied Agallo, "And you shall not want for help."

I----------

So began the Days of Labor, and for long did Durin work, constructing the front cavern in which he awoke into a cunning gateway and guard, ending with a bridge so narrow that a single dwarf might hold it against any army, so long as breath was still in him. Moreover, near to the entrance he built a forge, and discovered veins of both coal and iron, so that greater weapons might be made. The skills of mining and molding elements he taught first to Agallo, and later to other elves, who soon began to come in their desire to learn. But, though many of the Marlië were willing to help, Durin refused all aid in the construction to which he set himself. When Agallo questioned his refusal, Durin answered, "To Mahal whom I serve, I swore to make this place fitting to his tribute with every skill I posses. This task is set for myself alone."

Yet in all this, the best accomplishment of Durin was his delving of the Great Hall, which in later days became the First Hall. Spanning a hundred dars across, and reaching a height of three hundred dars at the top of its arch, the Great Hall was grander than any dwelling, save those in the Uttermost West alone. Stretching back into the mountain, seemingly without end, and cunningly carved with elaborate motifs of great intricacy and beauty, the Great Hall is revered to this day among Dwarves, and it is said that no individual effort of mortal hands has ever been grander, bar only the Silmarils of Fëanor. Durin fashioned the Hall, and all its attendant rooms and branching side-passages, of his own hands alone.

But even for all that was done, there were a few hours when Durin rested from physical labor, and in these was he ever occupied, for he spent much of this time at first speaking to Agallo, with whom he quickly became close in friendship. And Agallo told Durin of the coming of the Firstborn, and their early living in the east by the place they named Cuiviénen, the Water of Awakening. But most of Agallo's tales were of the Black Shadow, and the misery and fear which were his attendants. Yet also, he told tales to Durin of the Golden Rider, who had brought all those who were willing away, promising to lead them to the Uttermost West, and of how the Marlië had stopped at the foot of the great wall of mountains, unwilling to traverse the peaks.

In these hours Durin would also teach Agallo in the speaking of the language set down by Mahal, for the Elf was greatly curious concerning Durin's tongue. And in time, as more Elves ventured to Kazad-dûm to learn of the metals which Durin could use, he began to teach the Dwarven language to others, for it had come to his mind that the Marlië might help him seek out his fellow Dwarves, as Mahal had wished.

In this way were the Elves discovered and befriended by Durin, and to this day the Marlië are named by the Dwarves the True Elves, who first took a dwarf as friend and ally, an event which has thereafter been rarely repeated.

I----------

¹ A dar is a dwarvish unit of measure, equal to a little under four feet. It can be subdivided into 8 pûd (about 6 inches each), which can be further broken down into 16 kaf (about ⅓ of an inch).

² The Elves' name for themselves, literally "the people who are living here."

Next Chapter:

IV: Of the Meeting of the First Grand Council, and the Nature of the Seven Dwarf-Clans.


	5. The Recitation of the Elders

A/N: This explanation of the genealogy of the Dwarven people appears between chapters III and IV. It is not part of the narrative, and need not be read to appreciate the rest of the tales which are set down in this tome.

I----------

Every Dwarven child learns his or her own line, back to the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves, at a very young age. Every youth also learns every child of the Seven Fathers, and each of their children's children, in a pair of litanies known as the Recitation of the Elders and the Recitation of the Noble¹.

In this recitation, and in the learning of one's own line, only the male ancestors are tracked, for both men and women among the dwarves follow in appearance and disposition their fathers rather than their mothers. The first Seven families are the only exception, with the wives being held coeval to their husbands.

The Recitation of the Elders

The First House

The sons of Fergon were Avon, Buvon, Kaivon, Shivon, and Torvon. The daughters of Brís were Kaina, Dura, Hawa, and Iswa. The order of their birth was Avon, Buvon, Kaina, Dura, Hawa, Kaivon, Iswa, Shivon, and Torvon.

The sons of Avon, who wed Líndis daughter of Frís, were Aldo, Nuldo, Koro, and Baro. The daughters of Avon were Billa and Rilla. The order of their birth was Aldo, Billa, Nuldo, Koro, Baro, Rilla, and Ilro.

The sons of Buvon, who wed Vellinn daughter of Mann, were Luŋu², Duŋu, Buŋu, Tuŋu, Nuŋu, and Yuŋu. The daughters of Buvon were Khus, Vus, Tus, Nus, and Fus. The order of their birth was Khus, Luŋu, Vus, Duŋu, Buŋu, Tuŋu, Tus, Nus, Fus, Nuŋu, and Yuŋu.

The Second House

The sons of Ergon were Palo, Ŋalo, Khalo, Ralo, Yalo, Falo, Dalo, Halo, Valo, Balo, and Malo. The daughters of Frís were Líndis, Víndis, Fíndis, Zíndis, Kíndis, and Síndis. The order of their birth was Líndis, Palo, Ŋalo, Víndis, Khalo, Ralo, Yalo, Fíndis, Zíndis, Falo, Dalo, Kíndis, Halo, Síndis, Valo, Balo, and Malo.

The sons of Ŋalo, who wed Kaina daughter of Bris, were Olboron, Kholboron, Ingolboron, Thalboron, Dûlboron, Halboron, Fûndoron, Kindoron, Vindoron, Lûndoron, Fûlboron, Iboron, Veboron, and Aldoron. The daughters of Ŋalo were Taikinn, Vakinn, Laukinn, Erkinn, Kaivinn, Baivinn, and Tauvinn. The order of their birth was Oboron, Kholboron, Ingolboron, Taikinn, Vakinn, Thalboron, Dûlboron, Laukinn, Halboron, Erkinn, Fûndoron, Kaivinn, Kindoron, Vindoron, Baivinn, Tauvinn, Lûndoron, Fûlboron, Iboron, Veboron, and Aldoron.

The sons of Ralo, who wed Hawa daughter of Brís, were Kundai, Fundai, Elvai, Duvai, Shilvai, Ilvai, Urvai, Oŋbai, Orbai, Engai, Olgai, Drugai, Fargai, and Golvai. The daughters of Ralo were Falir, Malir, Dulir, Vanir, and Painir. The order of their birth was Falir, Malir, Dulir, Kundai, Fundai, Elvai, Duvai, Shilvai, Ilvai, Vanir, Urvai, Oŋbai, Painir, Orbai, Engai, Olgai, Drugai, Fargai, and Golvai.

The sons of Halo, who wed Thaina daughter of Nís, were Kando, Ondo, Vando, Blindo, Karne, Larno, Pando, Ilyo, Elyo, Ŋilyo, Kalyo, Endo, and Sando. The daughters of Halo were Pankis, Vankis, Elkis, Tellis, Veris, Peris, Ulris, and Onris. The order of their birth was Pankis, Vankis, Kando, Ondo, Elkis, Vando, Tellis, Blindo, Karno, Larno, PAndo, Veris, Peris, Ilyo, Ulris, Elyo, Ŋilyo, Onris, Kalyo, Endo, and Sando.

The Third House

The sons of Bergon were Thran, Bran, and Ilran. The daughter of Nís was Thaina. The order of their birth was Thran, Bran, Ilran, and Thaina.

The sons of Bran, who wed Fíndis daughter of Frís, were Tharko, Inko, and Vindo. The daughters of Bran were none. The order of their birth was Tharko, Inko, and Vindo.

The sons of Ilran, who wed Zíndris daughter of Frís, were Pak and Tak. The daughters of Ilran were Enna and Illa. The order of their birth was Enna, Pak, Illa, and Tak.

The Fourth House

The sons of Imbult were Elgon, Dugon, Baigon, Vaigon, and Orgon. The daughters of Hann were Kailir and Lillir. The order of their birth was Kailir, Elgon, Lillir, Dugon, Baigon, Vaigon, and Orgon.

The sons of Elgon, who wed Dura daughter of Brís, were Feldo, Ŋeldo, Saido, Brindo, and Kaldo. The daughters of Elgon were Khava, Dava, and Olva. The order of their birth was Feldo, Ŋeldo, Saido, Khava, Dava, Brindo, Kaldo, and Olva.

The sons of Dugon, who wed Kíndis daughter of Frís, were Aldi, Veldi, Keldi, Raldi, Suldi, and Ildi. The daughters of Dugon were Ralda, Ulda, and Solda. The order of their birth was Aldi, Veldi, Ralda, Ulda, Keldi, Raldi, Suldi, Solda, and Ildi.

The sons of Vaigon, who wed Vellinn daughter of Mann, were Khundûn, Andûn, Ildûn, Fordûn, Khaldûn, Ordûn, Bodûn, and Findûn. The daughters of Vaigon were Ailiaf, Seliaf, and Koyliaf. The order of their birth was Khundûn, Andûn, Ildûn, Fordûn, Khaldûn, Ordûn, Ailiaf, Seliaf, Koyliaf, Bodûn, and Findûn.

The Fifth House

The sons of Kimbult were Airik, Urik, Dorik, Korik, Narik, Elrik, and Volrik. The daughters of Mann were Vellinn, Ollinn, and Tullinn. The order of their birth was Airik, Urik, Dorik, Vellinn, Korik, Narik, Ollinn, Elrik, Volrik, and Tullinn.

The sons of Airik, who wed Víndis daughter of Frís, were Olosai, Kavasai, Undesai, and Veldesai. The daughters of Airik were Talis, Elis, and Ailis. The order of their birth was Olosai, Talis, Elis, Kavasai, Ailis, Undesai, and Veldesai.

The sons of Dorik, who wed Lillir daughter of Hann, were Taurin, Orin, Airin, Nurin, Korin, Thorin, Thillin, Billin, and Ŋillin. The daughters of Dorik were Taka, Liuka, and Vilka. The order of their birth was Taurin, Orin, Airin, Nurin, Taka, Korin, Liuka, Vilka, Thorin, Thillin, Billin, and Ŋillin.

The Sixth House

The sons of Dimbult were Kautu, Votu, Estu, Kifantu, Yolantu, Orontu, Dieltu, and Fintu. The daughters of Fann were none. The order of their birth was Kautu, Votu, Estu, Kifantu, Yolantu, Orontu, Dieltu, and Fintu.

The sons of Orontu, who wed Iswa daughter of Brís, were Kundo, Lando, Suldo, Neldo, Ardo, Vido, and Sodo. The daughter of Orontu was Elísta. The order of their birth was Kundo, Lando, Suldo, Neldo, Ardo, Elísta, Vido, and Sodo.

The sons of Fintu, who wed Tullinn daughter of Mann, were Tektai, Toltai, Sindai, Kundai, Fintai, Ortai, and Lotai. The daughters of Fintu were Shaila and Sila. The order of their birth was Tektai, Toltai, Shaila, Sindai, Kundai, Fintai, Ortai, Lotai, and Sila.

The line of Durin is not a part of the Recitation of the Elders. It is told apart in the Recitation of the Noble.

I----------

¹Here the Dwarvish word Stultsu is used, which means "Of noble character" rather than implying rulership.

²The symbol ŋ (capitalized Ŋ) is here used to represent the –ng sound in the English word king. This sound was not present in any other language of the late third/early fourth age (primitive elvish included this sound, but by the third age it had come to be pronounced simply as n). The sound is not used in Dwarvish (The names above are of course the "public" names of the dwarves, and not their true "Dwarvish" names), but was still preserved in ancient names and titles.


	6. Of the First Grand Council, and the Natu

Chapter IV: Of the Meeting of the First Grand Council, and the Nature of the Seven Dwarf-Clans.

For a great time did the Days of Labor wear on, but at last the Great Hall was complete, and Durin knew the time had come to move forward, and seek out his fellows. By this time he had instructed not only Agallo, but more than a score of other elves as well, in the language of the Dwarves. From these he took a dozen of the best speakers, and bid them set out to seek the other Fathers of the Dwarves. He knew of a premonition where each of them had been laid, and instructed each pair of elves where to seek. Thus did the elves set out, two by two, to search for Durin's kin.

In other days, both before and after, such journeying across distance with but a single companion would have been perilous, but it was not so at that time. Not only were the Marlië skilled at traveling in secret, but the dark things which had flourished under the Black Shadow were still for the most part hidden away, for although the coming of the Lords of the West was long past, the memory of their power and majesty was yet fresh in the minds of those to whom their wrath was given. So it was that each of the other six Fathers of the Dwarves was visited by the Marlië, and each came then to Kazad-dûm, and of their journeys little need be said.

The first to arrive was Fergon, for although his home was not nearest to Durin's, the ways between were easier to travel than those to the others' lands. The next to arrive was Dimbult, and after him Bergon, and after him Ergon. It was long after that, however, before Imbult and Kimbult arrived, for the Great Mountains before which the Marlië had stopped on their journey to the West, still they were unwilling to traverse. So it was that the messengers to Imbult and Kimbult have been obliged to travel south until they came to a break in the mountains, and in so doing added many leagues to their journey. And when all were at last assembled, they took seat around a great eight-sided table, which Durin had carved for this very purpose. At seven sides were set simple stools, and on each was carved the name of one of the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves. At the eighth place was a magnificent throne, and upon it was carved the name MAHAL.

When each sat at his place, Durin rose and bowed towards the eighth seat, intoning, "May Mahal guide my words, as I sit with my brothers in council. May all I say be as he would have me say, and may that he be pleased by my voice." And after him did each of the others do likewise in turn. When this was done, Durin spoke, saying, "There is much to discuss, but before we turn to new matters, I would desire to know how each of you has faired since the Awakening. Therefore, let each in turn speak of what has transpired since that time."

Fergon spoke first, and told of his land between mountain and river, where grew and abundance of fruit and edible plant, and where roamed free many animals to be had for game. There he and his wife lived, near to the river. But (he told), the mountains to the east were ripe for excavation, and he purposed to build there a dwelling in which he could take pride.

Next spoke Ergon, who had looked upon Durin's Great Hall with envy and jealousy since first he had arrived. He told how he had built a mighty dwelling in the western mountains, and long did he describe in exacting detail its many intricate passages, its opulence and sheer size, and the cunning stonework therein.

Now to each of the other dwarves present was his exaggeration obvious, but only Durin knew the true extent of his falseness, for Durin had questioned the elves sent to bring Ergon as to why he had arrived long after the others, save Imbult and Kimbult, when his lands lay not over far from Durin's own. Then Astar and Enno (For so were those two named) told how they had long searched the mountains for any sign of dwelling, until at last they had found Ergon and his mate, together with two children, and these four lived in a miserable state. Their home was a shallow pit by a running stream, and they were filthy and despondent when at last came the Marlië. But although all of this was known to Durin, he sat quietly while Ergon talked, and said nothing.

Next spoke Bergon, and told of his home, far in the trackless desert. Under a great rocky mesa there bubbled a spring of fresh, clear water, and in this place had he carved for himself a hall and rooms. Of these he spoke little, though, saying only that his work was less than Durin's, and that no more need be said if that be so.

Then Imbult took his turn, and told how he had awoken amidst shining copper veins, and after much trial had discovered how to work that metal into shapes. Telling this, he brought forth a copper sword from his side, as a show of his work. Kimbult brought up a skirt of copper chains when it came his turn to speak, and his tale was scarce different from Imbult's.

After them spoke Dimbult, and told how he awoke in a small cavern, from whence he emerged into a great valley, full of forests and grassland. And all about this valley lay a ring of mountains of incredible steepness. Of this land, Dimbult told that he purposed to build a great city, proof against all enemies. And when Ergon scornfully whispered that there were no enemies to be had, Dimbult answered gravely, "Yet there will be in days to come. And those days, perchance, are closer than we know." At this Ergon scoffed, but said no more.

Finally Durin arose, and spoke of all that had come to pass since his awakening. And then did the first Grand Council begin.

The Seven Fathers of the Dwarves were long in debate, and (as has ever been the way of the Grand Councils) there words were not recorded. It is known, however, that the most part of the council was filled with discussion of the elves, for although the dwarves had followed the Marlië when the spoke their language and told of Durin, still questions lingered in some minds, particularly Ergon's.

Also there was talk of connection between the Dwarf Houses, and of great roads that would span from one hall to the next, but there were yet none to do such labor. Speech there was also concerning the making of metals, for Durin, Imbult, and Kimbult were the only three among the dwarves to have yet discovered metals, and Durin's works alone went beyond mere copper.

At length, the first Grand Council came to a close, and soon thereafter did the dwarves depart to their own lands. Each knew his way home by heart, and so none took guide save Dimbult alone, who left Durin's hall with his guides, Airu and Oro. On their journey to Kazad-Dûm, a great friendship had grown between the three, and the elves had begged the leave of their king to go with Dimbult, and request which Orwë did not refuse.

In this way did the Grand Council end, and so came to pass the first meeting of the Dwarf-Lords, to nature of who's lines are here recounted.

The line of Fergon was ruddy of skin, and their hair dark or red. They stood shorter than other dwarves, many reaching only six pûd in height. Also uncommon among the dwarves, the birth of a daughter was near as common in their line as the birth of a son.

The line of Ergon was pale of skin, which in some tended towards grey, and their hair was jet-black. They multiplied rapidly, and twins were not altogether unknown in their line.

The line of Bergon was small in number, and differed in appearance greatly from the other families. Their skin was dark, and their hair black, which turned in them to silver at a young age. They had little talent for metals, but their stonework was renowned among the dwarves.

The line of Imbult was masterful in fields of lore and knowledge, and their talent lay in learning and craft rather than fighting. They were of light skin and hair alike, and they were born as often as not with a mane of white already upon their heads, and soon thereafter upon their faces.

The children of Kimbult were like in many ways to the children of Imbult, though their hair was a shock of gold, a color unknown in other dwarf families. They had skill with words, and were also great workers of beautiful things.

The line of Dimbult was larger in height than others, and it was not uncommon for them to exceed eight pûd. They were masters of combat, and second to none in the making of weapons (though their skill in matters of art and craft was small, and such was rarely of interest to them in any case). Daughters came seldom to their families, and many counted themselves lucky to see the birth of a single female. They were of brown hair, and their eyes were grey.

The line of Durin possessed all the talents and skill of the other families, tempered and blended in measure. Durin's line was ruddy of skin and red of hair. Of this line came many of the greatest figures in Dwarf-lore.

I----------

Next Chapter:

V: Of Mahal's Embassy, and the Wife of Durin.


	7. Mahal's Embassy, and the Wife of Durin

V: Mahal's Embassy, and the Wife of Durin

For long cycles of the world did Mahal wait in Valinor after he had laid to rest the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves in their abodes. In this time he was ever at labor, for in the ages before the coming of the Elves were wrought many of his grandest works. In the Uttermost west was heard ever and anon the ring of hammers, as the greatest of smiths worked wonders at his forge in the Land of Undeath.

Yet with each strike of the anvil did Mahal's thought turn even to the mountains which rose and towered beyond the waters of Ulmo, and every finished work was to him but another reminder of that greatest of works which now lay silent in slumber. It was in this time that the Black Shadow was chained, and Mahal was among the most vocal then to proclaim that the world was in need of scouring to make safe the coming of the Firstborn, yet in truth the Firstborn were second in his mind, and his thought was bent upon his children, set far to the east.

Through all this time, not a word did he speak to Manwë, nor to any of the Lords of the West. Through all this time, he held his thoughts silent and secret, remembering his pride before being shown his folly by the Great Over-ruler. Through all this time, he gave no heed to stray thoughts, bidding him go to his creations and see of a surety that still they lay unmolested. Through all this time did he put his desires aside, until the coming of the Eldar to Valinor.

As the first elves stepped onto the shores which they name the Blessed Realm, it is said that every heart in Valinor was lifted up in great joy, and Mahal was not the least in happiness among them, being filled with hope that these newcomers might provide welcome distraction from that which ever plagued his mind. And he found among the Elves many who desired to be taught the secrets of the forge, and he found much joy in teaching his skills to these ones. The greatest craftsmen of the elves, even proud Fëanor of a Thousand Sorrows, owe debt to mighty Mahal for their learning of such matters of creation.

Yet the relief which Mahal found in the Eldar was short-lived indeed, for soon he desired to see his creations even as he had before, and this want was only intensified by his friendship with the elves. More and more they came to remind him of his own works, and he ached to hear the name Mahal upon eager lips once more. So it was at that time that he at last resolved to go to Manwë, and beg leave to visit his dwarves. Upon the high slopes of Taniquetil sat the King of Skies, and at his side stood now Varda, the Lady of First Light. Before these two did Mahal come, and there he bent down upon his knees. Thus did he make his plea, saying, "O Lord of the Valar, and ruler over this earth, a boon I would beg of thee."

"Arise, o Aulë of the forge," answered Manwë. "Thou hast no need to humble thyself in my presence, for though I be lord in this place, is not each amongst us of great and noble stature? If it is a boon thou desires, only speak it, and I shall harken to thy words."

Without rising, Mahal replied, "Then know thou that my heart aches with every passing moment, thinking on my children lying far away. I know naught of them, if they have yet awakened, even if they yet live."

"On this matter I may shed light, friend Aulë, for from this throne I have seen even to the far places where you set these ones to rest, and thus have I seen each of them at the hour of there awakening."

"Then truly my heart rejoices, o greatest Manwë, yet I would fain see such with mine own eyes. Thus it is that I have come before thee, to beg leave to go to my children, and thus behold them and know them once more."

Now Manwë was silent, as he weighed his thoughts. But when he spoke, he said, "The making of these creatures has never seemed aught but folly to me, but I must misdoubt my own judgment in this matter, both for my respect of ye who created them, and for my deference to Eru, who hath given them life and breath. Thus, though my heart forebodes, I would grant this thing to thee. Yet such a boon lies not within my power to give, for was it not mighty Illuvitar on high who did make such decree as thou would overturn? His word is law for all those who live in the fastness of Eä, and it lies not with me nor any other to overrule him. You must not go to your creations, o Aulë, my friend."

Then Mahal's heart fell, but Varda looked kindly upon him, and said unto him, "Yet though you may not go thence, surely there are those whom you could send in your stead? An embassy from the Halls of the West might serve both to ease your mind, and doubly to bring great joy to your folk."

Then Mahal's heart brightened, and he answered her, "Wise are these words, o Varda of the Stars. I shall send one such as I have among my servants in Valinor to them, and take what happiness I can from there treading where it has been commanded that I not go."

Thus sped Mahal back to his home in the Land of Undeath, and there did he chose from among his servants one named Tilvë, who was greatest among his folk in wisdom, and who's domain was those creatures which loved the earth, and abode within it. And Mahal said to Tilvë, "I shall send you even to the cavern where carved I this race, that you may go among them in my stead. And it is my command that you be as one of them, both in form and in power, for such time as you dwell within there lands."

Now Tilvë was greatly excited, for she had never seen the children of Mahal, but he spoke of them often in his longing, and his words always held her rapt. The race of which Mahal spoke, who loved the earth as no others did, was to her a great and beauteous vision, and she yearned to see such beings with her own eyes.

So it was that on a time, following not long after the dispersing of the first Grand Council, Durin went alone out from his caverns to gather more fuel for his forge. And as he passed the pool of Kheled-zâram, he stopped, for standing there beside that pool was Tilvë, bodied in the form of a dwarf of surpassing beauty.

It is the way of Mahal that each dwarf finds love only once throughout his life, and that many find it not at all. The wise say this is the greatest gift of Mahal, for each who marries thereby knows perfect bliss in his mate, and she in him. In this way are many of the great conflicts which fill the lives of elves and men, those of unrequited longing and of infidelity, unknown among dwarves. However that may be, all know that love comes always unbidden and unlooked for, and that it cannot be denied. And thus it was by the will of Mahal that Durin saw Tilvë by the waters, and thought her exceedingly fair, and in that moment loved her; and she seeing him in turn was struck with awe, and loved him in return. Therefore did the two pledge themselves each to the other that very night, under the watchful stars of Varda.

The line of Durin was thus prepared, and each who follow in it are in this way blessed with the twin gifts of Mahal to that line, for there flesh is of the secret metal of Durin, and in their blood runs the spirit of Tilvë, Ainu of the West.

Next Chapter

VI: The Tale of Tilvë


	8. The Tale of Tilvë

VI: The Tale of Tilvë

At the hour of the arrival of Mahal's embassy, no fewer than a score of the Marlië were at work or lesson in Durin's halls. Thus it was that, when Durin returned from gathering wood with Tilvë beside him, a great stir arose at once, as the elves clamored to see this new creature. No dwarven women had yet come into this land, and the elves, seeing her, were filled with curiosity. Tilvë nodded and smiled at their questing looks and barely-suppressed questions, but Durin glowered, and suddenly felt the elves an unwanted intrusion into his home.

And as all were gathering round those two did Agallo come, who was ever wary. And he looked hard at Tilvë, and spoke with suspicion, saying, "Who is this one, who arrives unannounced, and is not accounted in any tale that Durin yet has told? Mayhaps there is reason for her coming, but are we simply to greet now any who find our home without reservation, and fling all caution to the four winds? Have all here forgotten the lessons of the Black Shadow, and the cunning of his ways? I say to you: Be alert! I would know more about this one, before I set aside my doubts or grant her aught but my mistrust."

When Durin heard these words he was filled with a mighty anger, and would have spoken wrathful words to Agallo in Tilvë's defense. Even in his rage did his hand stray to the axe hanging at his side, but Tilvë stopped him then, and answered Agallo, saying, "Wise are you, O Agallo of the Marlië, yet suspicion ever colors your judgment, even when it has no cause. Behold, am I not of good and honorable heart, and be I not noble of spirit?"

To this Agallo replied, "Aye, these things I sense in you, yet still I say that the Black Shadow is devious, and his servants come in many guises." And several of the other elves nodded, for still they remembered the terror which had lurked in the woods beyond the waters of Cuiviénen, 'ere they came hither with the other Eldar, and abandoned the journey at the foot of the mountains.

But Tilvë in response said, "Then you do not truly know the nature of the Great Foe, for his disguises are many, and his skills and powers are great, but never may he, nor his minions, conceal from those who look deeply upon them the blackness which abides in their hearts. By this may you know him for the enemy, and by this way may you take me as friend. For do I not feel fair, even as did Durin when your lord Orwë stopped your hand, 'ere you would have loosed upon him?" And Agallo and the other elves considered this, and here words seemed wise to them. But before they could speak, Tilvë continued, "Yet did you not first ask for an accounting of me, who is told of in no tale yet spoken by Durin? That story I would fain tell, for by it may you learn not only of me, but of one who serves the Black Shadow, and who's hatred for we here is greater even than his master's."

At the promise of a fresh tale, all the elves were greatly excited, and made haste to prepare for the telling. It was but a short time before a space was set for Tilvë in front of the great fire, and all were gathered before her. Durin and Agallo sat there beside one another at the front, their strife already forgotten. And Tilvë breathed deeply, and quietly she began her story:

"In the time before this world came to be, when there was nothing save the darkness which yet knew no light, there was only Illúvatar on high, the Great Over-Ruler, and he brought into that void the Valar, of whom came both the Black Shadow and the Lords of the West. And with them he made a host of others, like unto they but of lesser station, and these were the Maiar, who are the Servitors. And each of the Servitors came under the fold of one of the Valar, and sang with them in the Great Music, of which Eä was formed.

"In the service of Aulë, who is here named Mahal, were two who were foremost among the Servitors: myself, and one named in the elvish tongue Sauron, and we were twins in the mind of Eru at the moment of our creation. And it was given to me to watch over those beings who would love the earth, and care for the mountains and hills, and with this duty I was content. And to Sauron was given charge over the metals, precious and mundane, lying in the earth, and he was to watch the gold and the silver, the copper and the iron, and parcel it to those who would one day seek it, deep underground. But Sauron was not satisfied, and he lusted for power over more and, to his mind, greater things. He wished dominion, and not an existence of servitude, and it was through this lust that the Black Shadow trapped him, and took him from Mahal's service into his own. Thus did Mahal name him Tukulusku, the Iron Slave, and wept bitterly for his loss, but most for the fall of one so wise and mighty. The good he might have done was great, and to see him turn to darkness cast a pall over Mahal's forges that lingers still, and which perhaps shall not be lifted until the world is mended.

"Yet his power is still great, and it was he who forged the iron gates of Angband, of which none here have ever heard. And though the Black Shadow no longer walks upon these lands, his servants still linger, and Tukulusku is their master, unless the Great Foe should come again. And Tukulusku hates Mahal with a deep hatred sprung of fear, and of pitiful desire for the love which he shall never be given again. And his hatred is yet greater for those who serve Mahal, and most of all for me, who stayed true where he proved false, and who knows still the great love which Mahal gives to those who stand by his side.

"He knows of the dwarves, and he shall most surely move against you, when at last he emerges from hiding. I do not know where he now abides, but I come from Mahal bearing this warning: Beware Tukulusku! For he shall come against you, if not soon then in time, and he is a mighty foe."

Then Agallo sprang up, and cried, "We must send word to the others of Durin's kin!" At this Tilvë nodded, but said, "Yet I fear that he may prevail over some, even with such warning."

All eyes then turned to Durin, but he said nothing, and stared deeply into the fire. And he did not arise until the last embers were extinguished, so deep was he in thought.

I----------

Next Chapter:

VII: The False Peace, and the Treacher Wars


	9. The False Peace, and the Trecher Wars

VII: The False Peace, and the Trecher Wars

When Tilvë's warning was received, the messengers of the Marlië quickly sent word to all of the scattered Dwarf-kin, bidding them beware Tukulusku, who the Elves name Sauron. And from every House came back the same answer: that they would stand fast in the face of all deception, and be won over by no servant of the Black Shadow. With the warning given, and no sign of evil on any hand, Durin and Tilvë felt more at ease, and in time relaxed their vigil somewhat. There was indeed a long period of quiet, which is remembered by the dwarves as the False Peace. In this time no echo of the Black Shadow or his servants was heard, and a long age passed as the Fathers of the Dwarves grew old, content in their works or families. Also in this time was a long and cunning tunnel carved, stretching uncounted leagues beneath rock and grass, and spanning even between the halls of the Great Houses themselves. By these tunnels did Kimbult's great abode in the north of the mountains connect to Imbult's in the south, and from there it wound under valleys and grasslands to Kazad-dûm itself. Past Durin's halls it traveled still, stopping only at the foot of the encircling mountains which were the dwelling place of Dimbult. By these paths could the Dwarves travel in a small fraction of the time which it once had taken to traverse the distances between their Halls. Thereafter was trade and communication between those Houses made swifter and more common. And that tunnel was the great Stone Trackway of Dwarven song and legend.

To the three Lesser Houses were no tunnels built, but messengers came from them to Durin's halls, and from there could travel out to the others' lands by that shorter way. The Halls of the Dwarves expanded and grew in majesty, and soon were filled with the children and grand-children of the Seven Fathers. All prospered, and great hope and happiness filled each heart.

Yet beneath the joy and peace which abounded in that time lurked a seed of evil, and quietly it put forth roots long and deep, never showing its malignant bud upon the surface. For Tukulusku was aware of Tilvë at the moment of her arrival out of the Uttermost West, and her coming so enraged him that he emerged from his long hiding within the walls of ruined Angband and flew to the place where she abode. There, while lurking in the woods, he saw her, and with her was Durin. And Tukulusku knew even as he looked that Durin was a creation of his former Lord, moving now with life of its own in the mountains where in ancient days he himself had laid winding veins of silver and gold.

If the sight of Tilvë angered him, then the knowledge that there lived one such as Durin inspired in him a white-hot fury. Ever after his fall, the greatest fear and ire of Tukulusku was those of greater power than he. And to see Mahal, as it seemed, able to wield the power of life itself was more than he could bare. He stalked away in wrath, and in his path left a wake of disquiet and fear.

As he sulked he wandered to the south, his anger festering, until he swore to himself in his hate that he would destroy the people of Mahal. Yet he was fearful of the power of Tilvë, not knowing that she was as a mortal in strength. Therefore, he pondered how he might achive his hateful desire. And as he wandered, thinking hard on this matter, he chanced upon a rude cave, and within lived Ergon, together with his wife and their many children. And Tukulusku studied them at length, for he saw in them a weakness through which to both mar Mahal's works and to strike at Tilvë.

So it was that he took for himself a form like unto the Dwarves, yet possessed of greater stature and might than any of the mortal races could claim. And he came in this form to the cave of Ergon, and there spoke to both him and Frís. What words they shared are not known to any still alive on this world, yet two great evils were woven from their meetings. Firstly, Ergon swore to Tukulusku that he and his line would follow that one in his orders and instructions, in exchange for which they would be fitted with cruel weapons and armour from the mines of Angband. Yet perhaps even more tragic was that hateful act which soon followed.

It happened that soon after the messengers of Durin and Tilvë had come and delivered their warning, and had left reassured by the grinning promises of Ergon, Nárril¹ (for so was Tukulusku called by his servants at that time, nor would he suffer for that name or for _Sauron _to be uttered in his presence) returned, and spoke to Ergon once more. And Ergon said to him, "My lord Nárril, your gifts are marvelous, and my other kin know naught of you, as you commanded. But there is a boon I would ask of you: that you show me to great halls and dwellings, that I might be envied of my kind."

And Tukulusku answered him, saying, "Twenty leagues to the west there lies a small troupe of Elves, who have mined a cavern hall fit for your family. With the gifts I have given to you and your sons, you may take their hall in the mountains, and likewise that part of their people who survive your onslaught. Then shall they serve you, and you shall have what is rightfully yours." And even as Tukulusku said, so did it come to pass.

The Elves who lived in that place in the mountains called themselves the Ciri, the cleft, for they like the Marlië had turned aside from the great journey to the West, and had come to call the mountains their home. They had great skill with stone, but they did not know of metals, nor of weapons, for their isolation since they had settled the land had been complete. When Ergon and his sons attacked without warning from the east, many were slain, and the rest quickly rounded up and taken. In all, only three score survived, scarce half what they had been.

The False Peace stretched on, and the Ciri continued in their servitude, mining and carving new and ever larger halls for Ergon's people. They were cunningly hidden away from rare visitors, and even from the women of that line (lest they betray this secret to a husband of another house). In time, Ergon grew old and passed away, yet his son Palo took his place at the head of the House of Ergon, and was no less evil, either in his treatment of the Ciri or in his dealings with Tukulusku. In that time, Palo conspired to give him many of the captive Elves in excange for more and greater weapons. Of those who were sent to Angband, no word was ever again heard.

Upon Palo's death, his brother Ŋalo took leadership of the house, but he was himself aged, and passed away soon after he came to power. He was succeeded by his son Olboron, and under him the line of Ergon began to prepare for the war which Tukulusku soon planned to unleash. By the time of Olboron's ascension, most of the first, and a part of the second generation of Dwarves had passed away, yet Durin and Tilvë still reigned in Kazad-dûm, both seemingly ageless. So too did Dimbult still live, though his wife had passed away before that time.

It was not long after Olboron took power that the dark plots of Tukulusku were set in motion, for it was in that time that the Black Shadow returned from his long captivity. At the hour of his return, he recalled his servants, and among them Tukulusku, ordering them assemble in Angband. And Tukulusku dared not disobey, yet he thought through his long-delayed plan to wipe Mahal's race from the earth, even in his absence.

So it was that he waited until all were asleep, and he went to a certain one of the captive Ciri, known to his people as Edáni. And taking the form of a fellow Elf, he whispered to this one, naming himself Tonko, a wandering worker of spells. And he said, "I have seen the suffering of your people, and though my own magicks are not so great that I can save them, still I can help you escape this place, and even bring you to those with might enough to give aid." To this the desperate Edáni readily agreed, and Tukulusku put him in a deep sleep, and brought him to the halls of the Elf-king Celobinal. And when he awoke, the guards of that Hall took him to their King, that he might tell his tale.

Edáni, despite his many years of servitude, was of noble blood, and he spoke with the presence and command of a mighty leader when he told of his people's sufferings, and he implored Celobinal to give him aid in avenging his folk. His stories of grueling labor and vicious torture brought gasps from the assembled court, and as he concluded with a call for vengeance, the crowd which listened took up his call at once.

Seeing this, and all of it going in accordance with his plans, Tukulusku next went to Olboron, and said to him, "And Elf of your mines, on Edáni, has escaped your servitude, and even now is almost come to the Hall of your kin, the dottering Avon². It is too late already to take him before he reaches them, and your kin will surely revolt when they learn this secret of your people." And seeing Olboron in doubt, and ready to accept desperate guidance, he continued, "Yet there is a way out of this predicament. Gather all who can fight, and go swiftly to Avon's halls. Kill all assembled there, and leave no trace of your coming. Then shall none be the wiser, and may even claim his lands for your own in the aftermath, once you have wept and gnashed your teeth sufficiently to allay suspicion." At this advice, Olboron brightened, and said, "Your words are wise, o lord Nárril. I shall do as you have said at once!" And with a low bow, he hurried out to gather his army.

Only when he saw the grey banners of the house of Ergon did Tukulusku depart for Angband, and his heart was light as he pondered the imminent destruction of the Dwarven race.

I----------

¹Nárril: Quenya for "Fire of Brilliant Light."

²Avon: First son of Fergon and Brís

Next Chapter:

VIII: The Trecher Wars, and the First Sunrise


End file.
